


A Fortunate Misfortune

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke accidentally makes a skype call to the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fortunate Misfortune

It had been one of those nights.

A long day at school, his failed attempts at trying to study for upcoming exams. The looming reminder that he wasn’t as academically gifted as the rest of the group made him feel frustrated in more ways than one. Of course, being a teenager, that wasn’t uncommon.

The night had grown a little later. It was around the time that his parents (on one of the rare occasions that they had been home) would have headed to bed since they would have had an early shift the next morning, but tonight was a night that they were stuck working at Junes far later on some shipment issues.

Teddie had somehow managed to score a hang-out session with Kanji. How that ever happened was beyond him, but who was he to question it? Especially since it gave him full access and freedom in the house. He could turn the music up (enough to where the neighbors wouldn’t complain), walk around in his boxers, eat ice cream from the box, and have that sense of privacy that he needed for times that he felt frustrated like this.

For a while now, he had taken to the ‘goods’ through his magazines. Whenever he was home alone though, he would take to browsing the internet instead. That’s all the internet was for anyways, right?

But lately that had started growing old to him. He ended up in some random chat room one day, struck a conversation that eventually led down a very sexual road with a random stranger who claimed and  _hopefully_  was a girl. They’d added each other on skype, and it was becoming a mutual thing whenever they decided to…release their stress.

Of course, Yosuke had never really been all that great with words. He wasn’t much of a writer either. So they had just gone straight for the dirty side show of camming with each other.

She had a nice rack. Decent-looking face. Her voice was enough to get him in the mood. Well it was enough the first time since it was something new. But, the strange thing about all of this, every time he would turn the cam on and see her, the sudden glimpse of a certain silver-eyed individual would pop into his mind.

It’d burn into his retinas, making it almost impossible to think of anything or anyone else while they were going about their sessions. The voice never matched or helped, he had gotten into the habit of making excuses to mute the conversations with a lame excuse of his parents possibly hearing, which was a half-truth.

Still none of it made sense.

Why him? Of all the people, why him-a  **guy** no less.

I mean granted, sure, the guy was pretty good looking, no wait, he was pretty fucking hot if he had to honestly admit it. But everyone thought Yu was hot. Pretty much anyone within a 5 foot radius of him had at least spared a glance, at least had the thought cross their mind how it would be to have him fuck them.

Or maybe that was just Yosuke.

As he signed onto skype and instantly sent a message to ‘Sabrina69s’ (yeah she was classy), he was startled to hear a sound and see a bubble appear as indication that someone else had signed on. Ironically it was Yu.

Trying not to stare at the name as the indicator disappeared seconds later, he noticed a reply from Sabrina.

**_Sabrina69s: Ready to go then?_ **

**_NCKLBK: Yeah._ **

Shifting his mouse, he went to click on the cam button in their conversation.

A trick of his mind made him think he heard a noise downstairs, and out of habit he quickly closed the conversation. Listening for a moment, he heard nothing thereafter. Relieved, he quickly scrolled down his small list of contacts, not really paying much attention as he tugged off his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants before hitting the cam button on the conversation window.

Just as he fell back onto his rolling computer chair, the cam started. The face he saw on the other end made him slip slightly from his chair and his voice died in his throat.

“Yosuke?”

“Y-Yu-Yu what- **I didn’t mean to** - _crap_ -“

Yu looked more intrigued if anything. He had his head tilted to the side a little as he was looking intently at the screen.

“Are you..naked?” He raised his eyebrows just as he noticed the other still stammering. “Were you trying to call me for cam sex?”

“N-No-fuck no man I just-“

“Accident?”

“Y-Yeah.” Yosuke had managed to grab his shirt off the floor to at least cover his hips. The present blush deepened as he was trying to keep himself calm. It had just been an accident. They saw each other like this in the locker rooms before…well sort of.

“And here I got my hopes up a little bit.”

“Aren’t you busy studying or something? I should let you go.” The comment from before had died out in Yosuke’s mind as he spoke a quick reply. But as he saw the other lean back a little in his chair, he suddenly found himself catching what he had said to him.  _He had gotten his hopes up?_  He had probably been joking, but yet Yosuke couldn’t stop himself from feeling uneasy in a good sort of way. “And wait-what-you’ve gotta be kidding man-“

“I was.”

There was a single moment of a pausing silence. Almost like a moment of deliberation between both parties.

“I’m surprised you’re on here. You never are.”

“It signs me on automatically when I turn on my computer. Usually I remember to log out afterward, I forgot today though since I was working on something earlier. I need to change the settings…” Yu clicked around on the screen, concentrated on something but still glancing at the cam session nearby.

“Well I should still let you get back to whatever you were doing aha-ha..”

“But…we can hang out this way too right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Normally we’d hang out after school. We couldn’t today since we both had other things to do, but now that I’ve got you here…” Yosuke was stuck staring at how grey eyes were stuck on the screen. “Unless you  _are_  busy with someone else then I’ll let you get on with your  _activities_.” Yu couldn’t help but to smile and laugh lightly under his breath as he emphasized the last word more prominently.

“I’m not.” The words left his mouth before he even realized what he was agreeing to. As he glanced to see another flashing conversation, he quickly clicked on it, typing a lame excuse to the girl who was questioning what was taking so long.

**_NCKLBK: Parents need me for something. I might be back later._ **

The conversation was closed and forgotten. His sole attention, nervousness, and embarrassment were on his best friend who was now leaning his head on his hand, his eyes still set on their conversation.

“So…just what were you planning on doing?”

“N-Nothing I was just changing because I spilled something on my clothes.”

“Even on your boxers?”

Yosuke got flustered again as Yu was openly laughing.

“Your magazines aren’t enough for you now?”

“I never said that man, I just, sometimes the real thing is better.”

“Wouldn’t the real thing be better if you did it with someone you  _knew_?”

“What..do you mean?”

“Well…” Yu looked over at the door, quickly getting up to slip it closed and lock it for security before moving to sit back down, pulling his chair in its close position to the desk. “If you do it with someone who knows you, then it could be…nicer I think.”

“W-Why’s that?” Yosuke wanted to kick himself for actually keeping this conversation topic going. Inwardly, he knew he wanted to hear more though.

“They would know little things about you. Secret things, more personal details. Or maybe they’ve just been around you long enough to have possibly developed an attraction to you. They could tell you all the things they want to do to you and would mean it. It wouldn’t feel like a waste of time, it would feel like you’re actually investing in a feeling that could be fully pleasurable versus just something you do to slightly get by.”

“How?”

“I mean I could give you a detailed example, but it would involve me possibly whipping out a certain something, you  _did_  call me for cam sex after all-by accident of course.” Yu smirked in a teasing way.

“Stop it man, I’m not a girl.”

“Neither am I.”

“Yeah but, you like girls right I mean, you do right…right?” Yosuke tried his best to divert the conversation as he was making sure his hips were still hidden from the camera’s view.

“I don’t mind some girls, but I have an infatuation with a particular one.”

“Who? Is she in our class?”

“Yeah. It’s this cute brunette.”

“What’s her name? Is it the one that’s flat-chested?”

“…You could say that.”

Yosuke shifted up on the edge of his seat, a little more curious now and less embarrassed as he kept his line of questioning going. Anything to get the spotlight off of himself.

“She wore something at the cultural festival that really made me see her differently.”

“She didn’t compete since only the girls did, so is she in one of the clubs or…”

“No she competed.”

“In what?”

Yu went silent for a moment as he was trying not to show any expression on his face too soon.

“One of the pageants.”

“…It’s not Rise is it? Cause if it is, she’s not flat-chested at all.” Yosuke got really worried at saying that possibility. Couldn’t compete with a model. Not that he was competing anyways.

“It’s not her.”

“Chie…that’s a different story. So it’s Chie?” Yosuke felt that worry again.

“No.” Yu’s response was rather dull in that instance.

The curious teen looked completely confused. As he scratched the back of his head, he leaned his elbows against the edge of his desk and stared at the screen like he would’ve been staring at his best friend if he was there. “There’s no one else man, you sure you’re not dating someone in your imagination? Too many hits to the head from shadows?”

“I believe…she’s an heir.”

Yosuke stiffened. Yu continued as he tried to hold back a small laugh.

“She was described as ‘ _pure disappointment from the moment she opens her mouth_ ’.”

The words made him stiffen even more and suddenly become completely nervous and wrecked with embarrassment once again. Inwardly, he was nervous in the good sort of way, like finding out a secret that you  _wanted_  to be true but didn’t think ever would be. It still shocked the hell out of him though, and his disbelief got the better of him first.

“S-Seriously-you’re just joking right? I mean we’re just fucking around here right?”

Yu’s voice lowered as he wanted to make sure no one heard the obscenities that he so rarely used while in the household.  “Fucking in one way, but it could end up being another way.” He stated his words like it was the most simplest of things to ever be said to someone else. “Because honestly, I don’t think how you were described is true. I think your mouth would be anything but disappointing.”

The heat that radiated off of Yosuke’s face was so bright that it was more than visible through the computer screen. He had to actually look away, his choices in that moment clear to him, but he was still too nervous to go for the one he really wanted to. His best friend was practically throwing him an invitation like it had been hanging there for the longest time.

“Well I do aim to please.” Trying to play it off playfully in response, he ended up sounding a little off, his voice breaking slightly.

“You should show me then.”

“Show you?”

“Show me something that will please me.”

“Like what?”

“Well…think about using that mouth of yours...and do what you called me for.”

Inhaling uneasily, Yosuke took a second to let all of his words sink in.

“Unless I’m completely wrong in thinking that you’ve thought about me when you touch yourself.” Yu had his head leaned on his hand again, eyes peering at the screen with a shaded look that Yosuke had never seen but had certainly  _imagined_  it more than once. Every time he had turned the cam on beforehand he had imagined that very look being given to him.

Yosuke chewed on his lower lip, fighting with himself as he felt the urge to rise to the challenge. Not that it really was a challenge, since he was still so hard now from the excitement and actual want to make this happen. To say he wasn’t ashamed to show himself like this was one thing with a girl, but with Yu…it was entirely different. It made him hard to the point of desperation, letting himself lean back enough against the back of his chair, pushing away the layer of fabric that had been hiding himself as he stroked over his very obvious erection once.

“Looks like you have.”

“S-Shut up…” His words were mumbled as he inhaled uneasily, thumbing at the slit at the top that was clearly forming a streak of wetness already. It traced over his fingertips, moving further down as he stroked once again.

“Why? I’m sure you’ll start making that low noise you make…whenever you’re thinking about something that you like.”

Yosuke found himself almost infatuated with the words. He felt his hand twitch, his legs moving as if to spread apart even more as he swallowed quickly. Forcing himself to remember how to talk, he made a soft noise as he did. “Noise?”

“You just made it there..” The statement and realization made Yosuke become flustered just as he noticed his friend intently staring at the screen. “I wonder if you would let me go further if I  ** _was_**  there.” He chuckled lowly, almost darkly as he watched the erotic display unfolding. “But for now…Did you think about me forcing you down to your knees and making you take all that you could into your mouth?”

Yosuke inhaled sharply again, a light noise heard through the speakers.

“A personal favorite of mine…is that you force yourself on me. Maybe somewhere that probably isn’t the best place to try anything…like at school. You just can’t wait until we get home, so you corner me somewhere an empty classroom, bathroom stall, rooftop-take your pick.”

The words began to transform in Yosuke’s mind, making his gaze slowly shift to a hint of lust behind brown eyes that stared at the computer screen. He barely noticed the way the other was shifting in his own seated position. Yu had to pause for a moment as he stroke against the aching hardness in his pants once or twice.

“Or you’re at work, and you can’t wait until your shift is over so you call me to come up to Junes with some excuse or another. I show up and you drag me to the stockroom and pretty much seduce me into fucking you.”

The silverette’s voice drew into a deeper tone as he had taken to unbuttoning his own pants, pulling himself out to run his hand over his erection more thoroughly. The visions he was giving himself and the other, as well as the erotic sight on his screen was doing more than enough for him to be aroused.

“I think after seeing your shadow, it got me thinking of how…dirty you could be. I always envision you as wanting my cock so badly that you’d do almost anything for it.”

The noises that were coming from Yosuke were nothing but shallow breathing, utterances with moans, and the more-than-obvious smacking sound that was occurring from the amount of pre-cum that had developed. His fingers were heated from the friction, pushing up and down in the set pace that he always used when he touched himself. The lingering pleasure that came from each stroke was much stronger than any previous time that he had done this, feeling grey eyes staring at him as he could see how the other’s arm was also moving in a similar fashion on the other side of the screen. Though he couldn’t see all of him, the way the other was breathing heavily, speaking in a rough tone, and groaning slightly between his words had him drawing closer.

It was becoming so torturous that he was desperate to finish, but stuck in prolonging it because he was so caught up in hearing everything his best friend was saying. Words that he never thought would’ve been said to him, things that were far too desirous and intoxicating, he wanted it all to actually happen. Maybe tomorrow he would drag him into the bathroom stall at school, or maybe somewhere at work just because he could now. Was he as dirty as the other thought he might be-he sure as hell could be if he wanted something bad enough. Having hormones that were near-consistently raging all the time was a factor, but the fact that Yu was so fucking hot in itself didn’t help either. And he was right there on his computer screen touching himself all because of him.

“Would you beg me to fuck you Yosuke?”

“…Y-Yes…”

“How much?”

“Too much…” Yosuke moaned, almost whimpered as he felt himself growing closer, trying to clench desperately at the feeling. “Don’t tease me partner, just come on, I’m so close…”

“If I was there right now, I’d be fucking you so hard. On top of your desk, maybe even on the floor since I don’t even think I could make it to your bed. I’d bury my cock so deep inside of you, and then I’d let you have all of my cum, maybe even pull out and let some cover your face, because god I just want to see you covered in it.”

“I-…Yu…”

Yu had dragged out his last few words, trailing off in a rough moan as he gripped on himself harder, fixated on the one he was more than infatuated with already reaching his breaking point. Yosuke couldn’t hold back anymore, the mere idea of something so tempting happening between them causing him to breathe out the boy’s name uneasily, his moans growing quite loudly now as he stroked once more over himself, a streak of white shooting up, falling over his fingers and lap, only to be followed by few more. The pleasure had him trembling, eyes watching as he still saw nothing on the other end of the screen but a sudden stream of white subtly appearing. The way Yu’s face had showed that visible pleasure was too alluring to ignore. Yosuke felt himself release even more at the sounds and sight itself, only making the other participant stroke onto himself more to have the same effect.

“Yosuke…”

The intense release made Yosuke fall back completely against his chair, not even caring about the mess that was currently drying, becoming sticky on his skin. As he tried to catch his breath, he saw the other do the same and they both just sat there for a few moments.

A small flashing at the bottom of his screen was hardly noticed as he suddenly found himself not even wanting to keep anyone on his skype list but his best friend.

“So, how often do you do this? Every day?”

“Just-sometimes.” Yosuke was already beginning to get flustered again as he still could hardly feel compelled to move much. He tried to grab some article of clothing or another on the floor underneath of him but failed.

“Every day then.” Yu said a little too breathlessly as he was managing to straighten himself at least a little bit, deciding to finish after the call was done.

“You make me sound like the biggest pervert.”

“Well, you’ll be the biggest something once I get you to use that mouth of yours.”

Yosuke shut up instantly as his face grew completely red again.

“Maybe tomorrow at school? You’re working tomorrow too aren’t you?”

“Paaartner.” Yosuke whined even though the thoughts were already proving to be exciting to him.

Yu smiled and half-way smirked. “You can surprise me with another accident.”

Never did Yosuke think he would be hating and loving the idea of accidents, skype, and camming all at the same time. At least his mouth wasn’t a disappointment the next day though.


End file.
